


Endings

by MelonEthylene



Series: Song Drabbles [1]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Angst/disappointment, Gen, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonEthylene/pseuds/MelonEthylene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in about 20 minutes to the song Giving Up by Ingrid Michealson over and over. Which is also what inspired this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

The garbage court had never thought they would last long. They lived too hard too fast to be allowed to live long fulfilled lives together. They had plenty of powerful enemies, and all it took was one blade, one bullet, one spell, and the garbage court would be whole no longer. So no, none of them ever thought they would last long. Even if they did their life spans were all so different from each other’s. Slowly each would outlive another until only a weathered, immortal gargoyle remained. These were the two options they had set for themselves. They never thought about them, life was too much of a mad blur to consider death. Live fast or die slowly, and they all knew which they’d prefer. Death was the only barrier that would split them apart. Death, and thus being alone, was the only thing they feared. 

For a long time, that was how it was. For a long time, until Trott’s family came looking for him. Until Ross found a fellow gargoyle. Until Smiffy got restless. Until Sips began looking longingly at the sky dreaming of snow and hockey. They always knew that death would be the only way things would end. They just hadn’t counted on life getting to them first. 

The name of the garbage court would live on, they could be assured of that at least. In memory, they were still together. In legend, they would be as inseparable as they had always believed themselves to be. But like any true story, it’s ending was more fiction than reality. The reality was that the garbage court had unraveled like threads of a tapestry. The reality was the selkie swimming and clicking happily with his brothers and sisters, only occasionally looking at the sun dappled surface to feel warmth fade away and pain twist in his chest. The reality was the gargoyle and his new buddy falling out, leaving Ross alone again, wandering the rooftops and gazing at the stars. The reality was Smiffy driving criss cross around the country until he found someone who filled the passenger seat and whose laughter drove away the regret that riddled the kelpie’s words. The reality was that it only took five years after they had split for Sips to lose his hearing in an accident only to find hope in a wedding ring soon after. And the reality was that they never saw each other again, for endings are never as sad nor as happy, as we hope them to be.


End file.
